Fitting in
by LilDBZLover
Summary: Well what do we have here...? Kagome has arrived at Inu High. What does she have to do before she can fit into the crowd. A story filled with love, jealousy, anger and... pairings! Wanna know which ones? Read to find out! Older children only!


Me: Hello everyone! This is my 2nd Inuyasha fanfic if you didn't know! Well here's Kagome to do the disclaimer!

…

Me: Kagome to do the disclaimer!

…

Me: Oh where has she gone? I guess I'm gonna have to do it myself! –sigh-

**Disclaimer: I won the lottery this week! So I tried to buy Inuyasha! They said no…**

**Moral: Whatever you do, don't use money to buy things you definitely can't have!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter One- The introduction

_Hi! My name is Kagome Higurashi, 15 years old! Well let me tell you about myself. I'm pretty, popular and naturally smart! Yeah… Wait, wait no… That's not my life at all! I'm not pretty, I tie my hair in ugly plaits, there's no way I have ever been popular except in my dreams, but I'm definitely smart- Well not smart… I'm a loser, a failure… A **geek**. And on top of all that, I'm moving to a new school. Oh joy…! Time to be made fun of, bribed, blackmailed, and receiving the odd stuffing in a locker. My name is Kagome Higurashi, and I am about to receive the full threat of the real world…_

"Hey mom! I'm off to school now!" I cried, running to the door so I wouldn't be inspected again. Every single day I go to school, my mother is there to make sure my skirt isn't too short, or my hair isn't too loose, or my back up glasses are in my case. "Wait one minute Kagome!" my mother shouted, hurrying towards me.

"Your hair is loose! You're skirt is 5.5mm shorter than my satisfaction! Lucky for you, your glasses are in your bag otherwise that would have been three strikes!" My mother said, plaiting my hair. She then lightly pushed me along, advising that I should go to school. I gave her a quick kiss and then ran to my beautiful, fashionable bike… Oh who am I kidding, the rusty bike I've had since I was ten.

I had arrived at my new school… Inu High. What a stupid name for a school! Anyway, I went to the nearest person I could find, "Excuse me… could you help me park my bike? I'm new to the school and I don't exactly know where I'm going." The man merely blinked and muttered, "keh!" (not Inuyasha by the way, so don't get your hopes up!)

Soon a beautiful girl with long hair ran up to the boy, punched him hard, and ran back to me, panting heavily. She soon regained her breath and told me, "Whatever you do, don't trust people with your belongings. Here's your bike, I'm Sango by the way… See you around!" when she had finished what she said, she winked, waved, and began running to the building. I stared in awe, "Gosh… A friend…" I said, gripping my bike hard.

I asked a girl this time to show me where I could park my bike, she pointed out in that direction and I went over. While I was there, I saw a big, black stretch limo parking outside the school gates. Many people crowded around the limo, screaming madly. Who was it? A celebrity maybe? Not quite… Three people came outside wearing smart, but casual attire. One had long silver hair and dazzling brown eyes, the other had dark brown hair and dark blue eyes, and the last person was extremely small for a high schooler, but anyway, he had light brown hair and green eyes.

The leader of the pack, who I guessed was the silver haired person looked at me, muttered something and gestured for his group to walk away. While the other two were waving at the fangirls, the leader had kept on a stern face and ignored them all, walking straight ahead. "Isn't he just radial?" someone behind me said dreamily. Before all the commotion had reached its peak, I had locked my bike and entered the school.

While I had entered the school, I had fumbled around in my bag to find my timetable and my map. "Now where is it… where is it… 3C huh?" I asked myself, my head stuck in the papers. I thought I had heard people whispering and laughing at me but I just ignored it and ran to my class hurriedly. When I had arrived I saw those three boys again, crowded by classmates, and talking to them was… Sango!

"H-h-hi Sango!" I told her, "You helped me with my bike remember? My name's Kagome, nice to meet you. I just wanted to say tha-" Sango had completely ignored me and shot her nose high into the air, then soon returning to her conversation. The class was silent for a few seconds. Then suddenly, someone began to laugh – hard. Soon then everyone joined in the laughter and pointed at me. Fogging up my glasses, I sat to my seat, trying not to cry and blush at the same time.

Someone had come into the class. She had a serious look on her face like the guy before. Nodding at him, she quickly joined the circle of the "popular people" and joined into their conversation. Occasionally, the people at the table would turn around to look at me, then continue what they were saying. Since I had moved so many times, I knew what was going to happen. They were giving me a test.

What's a test you ask? It's when someone in the classroom plays a trick on the new kid. Everything depends on how you act. As for the seven times I moved to schools, I have failed the tests. Spiders in my hair. Paper maché in my desk, the works…! The only thing I have to do is wait patiently and get it over with. Soon Sango came up to my desk. "Hey! What was your name again? Kagome?" she asked me. Forgetting all about the test I brightened up, smiling. "Yeah, that's my name…" I replied, pushing up my glasses.

Sango winked again at me and said, "Wanna take a walk, the teacher never comes in early." I stood up automatically making a loud screeching noise with the chair. People looked at me curiously and I blushed heavily, fogging up my glasses. "R-r-really?! S-sure! I mean… Okay, I guess," I tried to answer coolly. While I turned around quickly to wipe my glasses, out of the corner of my eye I saw Sango rolling her eyes. Ignoring that, I walked with her outside.

"So tell me about yourself then," she asked me, seeming interested. Whenever people ask me that question, that's when I blab and blab. "And that's how I arrived here!" I finished off, beaming, turning around to Sango. Only there was one problem. She wasn't there… "Sango?" I asked, running around. "Sango-oo-oo!" Since she wasn't there, I walked back to class. They told me the teacher always come in late so I didn't have to hurry. Boy was I mistaken…

When I had arrived to class, roughly 15 minutes after the bell rang, the teacher was already inside, folding his arms and tapping his foot impatiently. "Where have you been Higurashi?" he asked angrily, pointed to the clock. "You're fifteen minutes late!" he shouted. "But I thought-" The teacher opened his eyes in shock that someone answered back to him. Didn't he ever receive this type of attitude from the rest of the class?

"Forget what you thought and sit down!" he replied, cutting me off. The class snickered while I glumly walked to my seat. When I sat down, there was a loud "paaaaaaaarp!" sound. Surprisingly, I didn't blush! The class burst out laughing, while the teacher stared at me in horror. "HIGURASHI! OUTSIDE!" he bellowed. I merely shrugged and walked outside, trying to keep my cool. While walking to the door I had heard, "Yeah, she passed." I smirked and went outside.

**

* * *

**

Me: Man oh man, where is that Kagome?!

Kagome: -Panting heavily- What did I miss?

Me: The whole story… Where were you?

Kagome: Toilet… I advise you not to go in there.

Me: Eww… That's just disgusting. Anyway…

People, wanna hear the next part of the story? Well this is how it goes…

Cool isn't it? What? You didn't hear what I told you? Well…

Review for the next chapter then, because I wanna sleep :D


End file.
